


Fangs are Hard

by snowmango



Category: VIXX
Genre: Multi, fangs, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowmango/pseuds/snowmango
Summary: Fangs aren’t as easy as they seem.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Fangs are Hard

Wonshik, Jaehwan, and Hongbin turn their heads from their card game when the front door bursts open. They look on concerned as a blood soaked Sanghyuk marches straight pass without sparing them a glance, heading right into his room. 

“Oh come on Hyukkie don’t be that way, you’ll get better at it, I promise!” Hakyeon hurries after him but is stopped by Sanghyuk’s door slamming in his face. 

Moments later, Taekwoon walks into the apartment quietly behind them and sits on the sofa chair. Hongbin looks to him, “Rough time?”

“Poor thing made a mess of his meal tonight, he’s upset.” 

Hearing the water from the shower turn on, Hakyeon turns from the door to join the others. He sandwiches himself on the couch between Jaehwan and Wonshik with a sigh. Hakyeon then tries to soothe Sanghyuk’s frustration with calming thoughts through their shared bond. 

Sanghyuk steps out of the shower, freshly clean, and looks at himself in the mirror, or more specifically, the bane of his undead existence. His fangs extend slightly past his lower lip, the tips deadly sharp. He opens his mouth wide and concentrates on their retreat, but still, nothing happens. His fangs remain gleaming in the light, mocking him. 

Startled by a sudden wave of emotion from Hakyeon, he snaps his mouth closed too fast and snags a fang on his lip, “Ow, damnit!” Grumbling to himself he flits into his room to put clothes on. He ends up ripping the third shirt this week in half from not monitoring his newfound strength. Sanghyuk groans, he can’t even do one vampiric thing correctly. 

Not too long into his sulking, Jaehwan knocks on his door. “Hyuk, we’re picking out a movie to watch if you want to join.” Sanghyuk hears the hopeful tilt in the other’s voice, “okay,” he answers, cringing at the lisp in the word. 

Sanghyuk sits on the floor in front of Taekwoon on the sofa chair. Across the room, Wonshik is shoveling handfuls of popcorn into his mouth and Sanghyuk can’t help but stare. He was excited when Hakyeon told him that vampires could still eat human food, but its nearly impossible to chew without biting his lip. Fangs are hard. Instead of reaching for a handful himself, he looks on in longing and pouts.

Taekwoon notices first and slides down from his chair to Sanghyuk’s level. He wipes away the thin red line falling from Sanghyuk’s eye, that Sanghyuk himself didn’t even realize was there. Taekwoon leans Sanghyuk’s s head onto his shoulder and speaks softly, “There’s no reason to be upset, you’re a damn good vampire.”

The action does not go unnoticed, slowly the rest of the coven moves to cradle their youngest. Before he realizes, Sanghyuk is lying on his back, crushed by the warm weight of his hyungs. Somehow Hakyeon’s voice is right there in his ear making cooing noises. He moved to groan, but of course, of course, one of his fangs catches on an unlucky hand that ventured too close.

The group breaks apart at the sharp shriek coming from Jaehwan. Eveyone looks in time to see the puncture close up on his hand. Sanghyuk gasps and covers his mouth with his hands, “I’m so sorry!” Jaehwan throws him a smile, “It’s okay,” he then moves to take Sanghyuk’s hand down, “Don’t be ashamed of them.” But to everyone’s surprise, Sanghyuk’s lips were bare, in his shock, he somehow managed to retract his fangs.

Before he could truly comprehend what happened, Hakyeon had him pinned to the floor in a new hug, “You did it Hyukkie!” Sanghyuk tried to hide his smile and the blush on his face in Hakyeon’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Random head canon I thought of years ago that I recently discovered on my phone. Enjoy.


End file.
